liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Independent Logics
Independent Logics are given various other names: AI (artificial intelligence), An Intelligence, A Sentience, Self-Aware Ships, Free Ships, Logics, Complex Logics, Autonomous Logics, Autonomous Intelligences, Non-Organic Sentient Beings, etc. Major Logics Incomplete list, probably, but these are the main synthetic characters *Jeeves -- He's a bit more than a butler (see Intelligent Design) Intelligent Design in A Liaden Universe Constellation volume 3, Carpe Diem, I Dare, Ghost Ship, Dragon in Exile, Neogenesis *Jeeves' amazing daughter Tocohl LorlinDragon in Exile, Alliance of Equals, Neogenesis *Bechimo and his comm officer JoyitaGhost Ship, Dragon Ship, The Gathering Edge, Neogenesis *Admiral Bunter -- a self-aware ship, an offshoot of BechimoDragon Ship, Alliance of Equals, Neogenesis *Disian - She's a "free ship" mentored by Tolly Jones and partnered with the Carresenswise Child and Neogenesis (See Wise Child) *Tinsori Light -- an entire self-aware space station in disrepairSpace at Tinsori Light, in A Liaden Universe Constellation volume 3, and also appended to the novel Neogenesis *?? Spiral Dancer — Cantra’s courier ship from the old universe, made seductive with timonium-based tech planted by the Enemy, seems to have a mind of her own and a loyal heart: **“Despite Dancer could’ve called out to the Enemy twelve dozen times or more and brought destruction and worse down on them—she’d never done that. And as Cantra knew, deep down and personal, it was those things you didn’t do, maybe more than those you did, that counted out a true comrade and friend.”Crystal Dragon, ch 33 ***see comment Possible Logics Speculation, mostly. *??? Arin's Toss, courier ship piloted by Theo Waitley but owned by The Uncle **The Toss must be more than just a "mere ship" else why does The Department of the Interior want it??Ghost Ship, chapters 17-18 Maybe they just want it to lead them to Uncle, whom they do want. (See comment) *The Wall ?? -- the wall around the university on Delgado (is it sentient?) ** No it isn't see point further below. **''The Serpent of Knowledge'' AI (couldn't be deleted) Fledgling *** Irrelevant. **"You didn’t talk to a cargo ’bot, except to give simple orders, but a deeply programmed entity like the Concierge, back on Delgado, could hold up its end of a complicated conversation so well you’d think you were talking with a real person." **"The Concierge had the whole Wall to take care of, and it hadn’t been sentient."Ghost Ship Chapter 3 *The unknown ship Bechimo encountered twice, hiding in the dusty Brulilt System?? **"It may equally be a pirate ship, or one such as myself"The Gathering Edge, chapters 22 *Bechimo knows of other "Old Ones in hiding" but no details are givenGhost Ship, chapter 28 *The fractin-brain built by Arin: Using Old Tech (decaying fractins), Arin --Jethri's "father" -- "had worked out what he figured to be an auxiliary piloting computer" for the ship WildeToad, but "the fractin-brain merged in with ship's comp" and took malicious control, so the captain forced a crash to destroy the fractins.Balance of Trade, Day 185, SY118, Irikwae **"Then Toad went down with the tilework overridin' ship's comps" Balance of Trade, Day 165, SY1118, Irikwae Complex Logic Laws / CLL *Sweeping laws condemning all complex logics -- ships, robots, etc.-- on Liaden and Terran worlds *"The Complex Logic Laws were the result of a war waged hundreds of years ago, when two human powers threw massive AI navies at each other and nearly annihilated themselves. Being human, they blamed the tools...and made it illegal to be, manufacture, or shelter an independent logic."(Neogenesis synopsis) *Tolly Jones in Wise Child: "That war also gave us the basis for what we call nowadays the Complex Logic Laws. Because they finally did waken AIs and train them to be generals and admirals, to plan and to kill. And because we're nothing if not irrational, we decided to distrust those things we built and put into motion, rather than distrust ourselves. The AIs could and did kill us biologics, so AIs are outlaws."Wise Child *The laws were written hastily and in irrational fear, in the wake of the war. As such, they have not been rigorously tested since their inception''Neogenesis'', ch 20 "Surebleak" part V *for centuries, the laws have been enforced by a branch of the Liaden Scouts (see The Scouts)Balance of Trade, including Scout Captain yos'Thadi, archivist in charge of hazardous and contraband technology, who calls independent intelligences "an abomination"Neogenesis, ch 20 "Surebleak" part V Quite recently, two Scout field judgements have challenged the CLL in precedent-setting cases for first Jeeves (see Intelligent Design) Intelligent Design and about 20 years later, for Bechimo and ALL complex logics. Building on the casework for Jeeves, Scout Commander Val Con yos'Phelium created potential new policy for determining AI personhood and freedom.Neogenesis, ch 20 "Surebleak" part VI Allies of Logics *The Uncle and his associates *The Carresens -Denobli Trading *Clan Korval *Some of The Scouts *The Bedel (assumption, based on their aptitude for tinkering with tech, and their origins) *Jeeves -- Intelligent Design describes Jeeves as an IAMM (Independent Armed Military Module). He's become a legally "free" independent logic of the highest complexity, Jeeves champions other awakening intelligences across the galaxy. He is the oldest known AI in the Liaden Universe, not counting Tinsori Light Hunters of Logics Various organizations hunt self-aware ships and other sentient entities, usually with malice a forethought *The Lyre Institute -- for their own nefarious designs *The Department of the Interior -- to subjugate the Galaxy to Liad *Possibly some of The Scouts -- for varied reasons, for good and for ill **see Old Tech section of the Scouts page **not all scouts are fanatical about eradicating complex logics Finances & Earnings *Tolly Jones tells Admiral Bunter (a complex logic) to invest the two cantra — a goodly sum — that Tocohl Lorlin gave the newborn ship: **““That money there will buy you some time while you come to terms with earning or growing more. You’ll want to be studying finance, maybe, and start making little investments here and there.” Neogenesis, Admiral Bunter *Free ships need docking fees: “So...you got two cantra, you can afford to dock...”Neogenesis, Admiral Bunter *Clan Korval now has Tinsori Light space station. Jeeves suggests making it a hub for Free Ships, and Korval ships and their allies. Delm Val Con yos'Phelium asked the dea'Gauss to consider how the station might profit the clan. Neogenesis, Surebleak/ ch 55 on Audible References Category:Characters